undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Papyrus/En Combat
Attaques * Si le protagoniste utilise ACTION contre Papyrus, les os qu'il envoie défileront lentement sur le bas de l'écran. Cependant, ceux-ci ne sont pas assez grands pour toucher l'ÂME du protagoniste si celle ci reste au centre, ce qui rend ses attaques très faciles à esquiver. Papyrus continuera a utiliser cette stratégie jusqu'à ce qu'on choisisse Épargner ou Combat. * La première attaque de Papyrus est l'"attaque bleue" que Sans avait décrit au protagoniste, faisant défiler des os de couleur bleue de part et d'autre du Bullet Board. Cependant, après que tous les os soient passés, Papyrus fait en sorte que votre ÂME devienne bleue et envoie un os qui prend par surprise la plupart des joueurs. Papyrus déclare que c'est son attaque et que l'ÂME restera bleue jusqu'à la fin du combat. Cela révèle que techniquement, Sans a essayé de nous mettre sur une fausse piste concernant la nature même de l'attaque. * Papyrus continue en attaquant le protagoniste avec des séries d'os défilants sur le bas de l'écran qui peuvent être esquivés en sautant. Ses os bleus sont utilisés beaucoup moins souvent. On peut remarquer que comme pour Sans, tous ses projectiles sont des os. De plus, les attaques de Papyrus sont des versions plus lentes et moins intenses des attaques de Sans. * Finalement, Papyrus prépare une attaque spéciale (qui semblerait être un énorme os); cependant, un chien le vole, et Papyrus continue le combat avec "une attaque absolument normale", bien que plus difficile. Cette attaque inclut l'apparition du chien, les mots "CHIC TYPE" écrits à l'aide d'os, un os sur un skateboard, et une énorme quantité d'os au sol au dessus desquels on peut sauter beaucoup plus haut qu'avant. Après avoir survécu à cette attaque, Papyrus décide d'épargner le protagoniste. Stratégie * Survivre à toutes les attaques de Papyrus et l'épargner à la fin du combat. * Si on se retrouve avec seulement 1 PV, Papyrus mettra fin au combat prématurément. Si le protagoniste perd 3 fois contre lui, il finira par se lasser de le capturer et lui propose de continuer sans avoir à le combattre. * Dans la Route Génocide, Papyrus épargne directement le protagoniste. Ainsi, un seul coup suffit pour le tuer. L'épargner met fin à la Route Génocide. * Attaquer Papyrus après son "attaque absolument normale" le tuera en un coup, quels que soient les dégâts que le protagoniste devrait normalement infliger. * Attaquer plusieurs fois Papyrus le poussera à préparer son attaque spéciale plus tôt. Citations Avant le Combat * HUMAIN. * PERMETS-MOI DE TE PARLER DE SENTIMENTS COMPLEXES. * DES SENTIMENTS COMME... * LA JOIE DE RENCONTRER UN AUTRE GOURMET DE PÂTES. * L'ADMIRATION QU'ON PEUT ÉPROUVER FACE AU GÉNIE D'AUTRUI. * LE DÉSIR D'AVOIR UNE PERSONNE COOL ET INTELLIGENTE TE TROUVANT COOL. * CES SENTIMENTS... CE SONT LES TIENS EN CE MOMENT MÊME !!! * JE NE PEUX QU'IMAGINER CE QUE CELA DOIT TE FAIRE. * APRÈS TOUT, JE SUIS QUASI-PARFAIT. * JE N'AI MÊME PAS À ME DEMANDER CE QUE ÇA FAIT D'AVOIR DES AMIS. * COMME JE TE PLAINS... TU N'AS PERSONNE POUR T'ADMIRER... * MAIS N'AIE CRAINTE !!! TA SOLITUDE VA ENFIN PRENDRE FIN ! * MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JE VAIS DEVENIR TON... ... * NON... NON, ÇA NE VA PAS DU TOUT ! JE NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE TON AMI !!! * TU ES UN HUMAIN ! JE DOIS TE CAPTURER !!! * POUR ENFIN ACCOMPLIR CE DONT J'AI RÊVÉ TOUTE MA VIE !!! * PUISSANT ! POPULAIRE ! PRESTIGIEUX !!! VOILÀ CE QU'EST PAPYRUS !!! * LE TOUT NOUVEAU MEMBRE... DE LA GARDE ROYALE ! Avant le Combat (Deuxième essai) * I SUPPOSED THIS PROVES WHAT I SAID. (Je suppose que ça confirme ce que je disais.) * WE REALLY ARE BOUND TOGETHER. (On est vraiment liés ensemble.) * TWO BONES IN THE SKELETAL ANATOMY OF FATE!!! (Deux os dans le squelette du destin !!!) * THAT'S HOW YOU APPEAR HERE NOW... (Voilà pourquoi tu apparais ici, maintenant...) * EVEN THOUGH IT'S VERY IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO ESCAPE. (Bien qu'il te soit impossible de t'échapper.) * AMAZING!!! (Incroyable !!!) * I FEEL A SINCERE... (Je ressens une sincère...) * WAAAAAIT A SECOND!! (Attends une seconde !!) * I STILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!!! (Je dois quand même te capturer !!!) * WHOOPSIE-DOOPSIE! (OUPS !) Avant le Combat (Troisième essai) * BACK AGAIN, EH? (encore là, hein ?) * I SUPPOSE IT'S MY FAULT... (Je suppose que c'est de ma faute...) * I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I WOULD MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI. (Je t'avais dit que je te ferais des spaghettis.) * IT'S ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO SEE ME... (C'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles me voir...) * IN THE DIRE HOPE THAT I WOULD MAKE YOU SOME. (Dans l'espoir extrême que je t'en fasse.) * WELL... I UNDERSTAND. (Eh bien... je comprends.) * PAPYRUS IS HUNGRY, TOO! (Papyrus a faim, aussi !) * HUNGRY FOR JUSTICE! (Faim de justice !) Avant le Combat (Quatrième essai) * YOU'RE BACK AGAIN?!?! (Tu es encore revenu ?!?!) * I FINALLY REALIZE THE TRUE REASON WHY. (Je comprends enfin la vraie raison !) * YOU... (Tu...) * JUST MISS SEEING MY FACE SO MUCH... (Voir ma tête te manquait tellement...) * I'M NOT SURE I CAN FIGHT SOMEONE WHO FEELS THIS WAY. (Je ne crois pas pouvoir combattre quelqu'un qui ressent ça...) * BUT MOSTLY... I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED OF CAPTURING YOU! (Mais surtout... Je commence à en avoir marre de te capturer !) ** OKAY... I GUESS. IF YOU WANT ME TO CAPTURE YOU. I'LL TRY AGAIN!!! (OK... je suppose. Si tu veux que je te capture, je vais réessayer !!!) Yes ** ... OKAY... I GUESS I'LL ACCEPT MY FAILURE... (... OK... Je crois que je vais accepter mon échec...) No Avant le Combat Génocide * HALT, HUMAN! (Halte, humain !) * HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! (Hé, arrête de bouger quand je te parle !) * I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. (Moi, le grand Papyrus, j'ai des choses à dire.) * FIRST: YOU´RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! (D'abord : tu es vraiment bizarre !) * NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. (Non seulement tu n'aimes pas les puzzles.) * BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… (Mais la façon dont tu te traînes d'un endroit à l'autre...) * THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. (La façon dont tes mains sont toujours couvertes de poussière.) * IT FEELS… (J'ai l'impression...) * LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. (Que ta vie est en train d'emprunter un dangereux chemin.) * HOWEVER! (Mais !) * I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! (Moi, Papyrus, je vois un grand potentiel en toi !) * EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! (Tout le monde peut être une personne superbe en essayant !) * AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! (Et moi, j'ai à peine besoin d'essayer !) * NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! * HEY, QUIT MOVING! (Hé, arrête de bouger !) * THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! (C'est exactement de ça que je parle !) * HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! (Humain ! Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide !) * SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! (Quelqu'un doit te garder sur le droit chemin !) * BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… (Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Moi, Papyrus...) * WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! (Je serai fier d'être ton ami et tuteur !) * I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!! (Je remettrai ta vie dans le bon sens !!!) * I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. (Je vois que tu te rapproches.) * ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? (M'offrirais-tu un câlin d'acceptation ?) * WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! (Ouah !! Mes leçons marchent déjà !!) * I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS! (Moi, Papyrus, t'accueille à bras ouverts !) Rencontre * WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!! Flirt ** OH NO!!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! can make spaghetti ** OH NO!!! THAT HUMILITY... IT REMINDS ME OF, MYSELF!!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! have zero redeeming qualities * I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? LET'S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU! Flirt * OH NO!!! LET'S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU! #2 * LET'S DATE L-LATER!! #3+ * HOW SELFLESS... YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT FIGHTING YOU... I DON'T DESERVE SUCH HOSPITALITY FROM YOU...Insult * THERE'S NO NEED TO LIE TO YOURSELF!!! YOUR BARBS HIDE A HIDDEN AFFECTION! YOU EMOTIONAL CACTUS! #2 * DON'T...! DONT WASTE YOUR WORDS ON ME! #3 * DON'T WASTE YOUR WORDS ON ME! #4+ ** SO YOU'RE SERIOUS... Fight ''(Alors tu es sérieux...)'' ** SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... Spare ''(Alors tu ne veux pas te battre...)'' * THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED "BLUE ATTACK!" * YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! * BEHOLD! 'n'a pas été flirté et qu'on n'a pas été blessé par sa blue attack' * HMMM... I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR... le joueur a flirté avec lui * WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!! ['''Si le joueur a flirté avec lui]' * ''TRY HOLDING THE 'UP' BUTTON TO JUMP!!! [Si le joueur est blessé à la première blue attack']' * HOW HIGH CAN YOU JUMP? ['''Si le joueur est blessé à la première blue attack une nouvelle fois ou durant le second tour après sa première blue attack']' * ''HOLD 'UP' LONGER TO JUMP HIGHER! JEEZ!!! ['''Si le joueur est blessé en entrant dans le mode "saut"']' * ''YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! * I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!! * PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! * PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGETTORE! * UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!! * THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!! * MY BROTHER WILL ... WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. (Mon frère... Bien, il ne changera pas beaucoup.) * I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!! BUT... (J'aurai beaucoup d'admirateurs!! Mais...) ** WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? a été flirté ** HOW WILL I KNOW IF PEOPLE SECRETLY LIKE ME? n'a pas été flirté * SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE... ** AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD... ['''S'il a été flirté]' ** ''I DON'T THINK THEY'LL LET YOU GO... ['''S'il n'a pas été flirté]' * ''AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY. * URGH... WHO CARES! GIVE UP!! * GIVE UP OR FACE MY... SPECIAL ATTACK!!! (Abandonne ou fais face à mon... Arnaque spéciale !) * YEAH!!! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! * NOT TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!!! * THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE... BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! * BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK! ** WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!! HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! ... OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK. * "SIGH" HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK. * WELL...! 'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! 'HUFF' DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY. * ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS! WELL, AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HEAD! Kill * W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE... dans la [[Genocide Route|Route Génocide]] * WOWIE!! YOU DID IT!!! YOU DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE!!! TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID... BUT YOU'RE ALREADY BECOMING A GREAT PERSON! I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY!!! ... WAIT, WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU...? WELL, FORGET IT! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE. SO LET'S LET BYBONES BE BYBONES. dans la Route Génocide * OH, I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT ONE OF THOSE. utilisant le [[Stick]] * YOU'RE TOO WEAK! I WAS EASILY ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU!!! I WILL NOW SEND YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE!! OR, AS SANS CALLS IT... OUR GARAGE??? YOU'RE IN THE DOGHOUSE NOW! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! le protagoniste est à 1 [[HP]] ** WELL!!! YOU MAY HAVE CLEVERLY ESCAPED FROM JAIL BEFORE... BUT THIS TIME, I'VE UPGRADED THE FACILITIES. NOT ONLY WILL YOU BE TRAPPED... BUT YOU WON'T EVEN WANT TO LEAVE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! ['''Capturé une deuxième fois]' ** ''YOU ARE... PERSISTENT! BUT! IT JUST WON'T WORK ON ME! I AM THE PERSISTENTEST! AND IF YOU THINK YOU ARE PERSISTENESTER... THAT IS WRONG! GRAMMATICALLY WRONG! BECAUSE THE CORRECT FORM WOULD BE... NOT AS PERSISTENTEST AS PAPYRUS, THE PERSISTENTESTEST! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LESSON. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! une troisième fois Après le Combat * NYOO HOO HOO... * I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE WAS WEAK AS YOU... * UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. * I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND... * MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT! * REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME??? WELL THEN... I GUESS... I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! be friends ** HUH? WHY WOULD YOU... BERATE YOURSELF SO LOUDLY??? IS IT BECAUSE... YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY FRIEND? NO!!! YOU'RE GREAT!!! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! a loser *** WOW!!! I HAVE FRIENDS!!! AND WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE THEM... n'a pas été flirté *** WOWIE!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE... AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS... a été flirté * WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?? * YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. * I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! * AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. * CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. * THEN... WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. * THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. * ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT... * ... EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL. * ... LIKE YOU!!! * THAT'S WHY THE KING WANT TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. * HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. * THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! * OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU... * TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS... * THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE. * THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS... * HE IS...' * ... WELL... * HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!! * EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. * I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY... * "EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?" * HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! * ANYWAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!!! * I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! ** FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT!!! n'a pas été flirté ** FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! a été flirté * NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! Flavor Text * He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!" '' 'Check' * ''Forgettable. 'durant la [[Genocide Route|Route Génocide]]' * Papyrus blocks the way! Rencontre * Vous avez le blues désormais. l'attaque bleue de Papyrus * Papyrus essaye très fort d'avoir l'air cool. Neutre * Papyrus murmure "Nyeh heh heh!" Neutre * Papyrus is preparing a bone attack. 'Neutre' * Papyrus is cackling. 'Neutre' * Papyrus prepares a non-bone attack then spends a minute fixing his mistake. 'Neutre' * Papyrus fait cliqueter ses os. 'Neutre' * Il y a comme un os. Neutre * Papyrus remembered a bad joke Sans told and is frowning. 'Neutre' * Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date. a été flirté * Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for his date. a été flirté * Papyrus dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''Papyrus dabs marinara sauce behind his ear. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ear. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Cute Juice behind his ear. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Attraction Slime behind his ear. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''Papyrus réalise qu'il n'a pas d'oreilles. ['''S'il a été flirté]' * ''You INSULT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... '#4+ avant que Papyrus colore l'ÂME en bleu' * You FLIRT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... '[Flirt #3+ '''avant que Papyrus colore l'ÂME en bleu']' * ''You throw the stick. Papyrus brings it back in his mouth. utilisant le [[Stick]] * Papyrus se prépare pour une attaque normale. 'l'attaque spéciale ratée de Papyrus' * Papyrus is sparing you. 'son attaque absolument normale/Génocide ' de:Papyrus/Im Kampf en:‎Papyrus/In Battle pl:Papyrus/W walce ru:Папирус/В бою Catégorie:En Combat